Many mobile computing devices (e.g., tablets, phones, etc.), as well as other devices such as desktop digitizers, drafting boards, tabletops, e-readers, electronic whiteboards and other large displays, use a pen, pointer, or pen type input device in combination with a digitizer component of the computing device for input purposes. Many of these computing devices have touch-sensitive screens and interact with pen and with bare-handed touch or with the two in combination.